The present invention generally relates to training or practice devices for ice hockey, and more particularly to a practice device for discharging or passing a disk-shaped object such as a hockey puck towards a target.
In the sport of ice hockey, it is desirable to provide a practice device which can be used to simulate a shot or passed puck under conditions which closely approximates the speed and trajectory of the puck experienced during actual game play. It is further desirable to provide a device which is suitable for both professional and personal use, compact and highly portable, mechanically simple with inherently better reliability, and easy to operate. Some prior attempts in the field have produced various contraptions which are mechanically complex devices that are cumbersome to store and transport, and not readily adapted for both professional and personal use. In addition, some are limited by the amount of force generated to launch the puck, thereby limiting the maximum delivery speed of the puck.
A need exists for an improved and versatile hockey practice device capable of launching a hockey puck.